<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leap of Faith by MamiRugbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065530">Leap of Faith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiRugbee/pseuds/MamiRugbee'>MamiRugbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anne is Anne, Anne is THIRSTY, Billy is not as much of an ass but hes still an ass, Bless Mary, Canon Compliant, Every Fandom Needs that Drowning Fic, F/M, First Love, Gilbert is in love, Gilbert without a shirt, Just Ignores S3, LOOKING RESPECTFULLY, Post S2, and, cliff diving, jk, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, lots of fluff, nope no smut surprisingly!, pre S3, theyre ogling, tw: drowning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiRugbee/pseuds/MamiRugbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As summer begins, Anne and Gilbert deal with some very interesting happenings between them. Add a day at the beach and whats the worse that can happen? </p>
<p>AKA The fic where Anne and Gilbert LITERALLY dive into Romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe &amp; Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leap of Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Moody, If you don’t hush up this second our plans will be spoiled for sure!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne looked up from the tawny pages of her book as Josie Pye’s voice pierced through her concentration. Normally her voice would have gone unnoticed, but as the final days of school stood at the horizon, Anne’s attention to her reading was wearing thin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few feet away, Josie stood next to Moody in a lavender dress, her hand on her cheek and a sly smirk on her lips. One that seemed to mean that she in fact intended for him to do the opposite of ‘hush up’. Tilly, Jane, and Ruby hovered nearby, giggling amongst themselves, while many of the other boys elbowed each other and chuckled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All except for Gilbert Blythe, who —until that moment— had been engrossed in a thick book with the words 'A<em> Treatise on the Practice of Medicine</em>’ scrawled on the cover.  Next to her, Diana’s hands had stilled from her own paper and she looked up at Josie curiously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you going on about, Josie?” Diana asked with polite curiosity. Another round of giggles erupted from the girls, and Josie looked over her shoulder at them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Moody here had a wonderful suggestion!” Josie said, gently shoving Moody forward a bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since tomorrow is the last day of school before break, I was thinking we could all head over to the beach for a bit and enjoy the sun!” Moody gave a toothy smile. His eyes glanced about the room to confirm no one of concern— such as their teacher— would overhear. “Miss Stacy always lets us out early on the last day! That’ll give us a few hours so—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“—So even <em> Diana </em> can go!” Josie interrupted, taking joy in being able to throw Moody’s affections for the girl in her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana didn’t take the bait, and turned her indifferent gaze to Anne, wordlessly asking what she thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you think, Anne? You probably have never even had the opportunity to properly enjoy the beach— what with all the boy’s work you do on the farm.” Josie continued, simultaneously inviting and insulting Anne in the same breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt all eyes on her then and without thinking she glanced over to where Gilbert sat, who regarded Josie with a hint of annoyance in his eyes. He then shifted his gaze to meet Anne’s, much like the rest of the group, before his lips quirked into a gentle grin. Her heart fluttered in a funny way — something it had started doing more frequently around Gilbert this year — and she quickly looked back to Josie and Moody.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been to the beach plenty of times,” Anne replied simply.  “But it sounds fun.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think so, too,” Diana agreed. “If Anne is going, I can’t think of a single reason why I wouldn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Perfect!” Josie clapped her hands together and turned to the girls, immediately picking up whatever discussion they had been having in hushed voices. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gilbert, you’re coming, right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Anne watched the boys gather around Gilbert, Diana’s hand slid into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Anne! A Beach Day! How exciting!” she enthused quietly. “You are going to go, right? I wouldn’t dare go without you!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne smiled warmly at Diana, squeezing her hand in return. “Of course, I wouldn’t pass a single opportunity to make adventurous memories with my dearest friend. Even if Josie was being obnoxious in asking me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana chuckled. “Oh, nevermind her. She’s harmless, if careless with her words. Oh, Anne! I wonder if we should bring our swim dresses!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne sighed at this, and closed her book completely. “Well, I’m almost embarrassed to say that I don’t own a swim dress.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s easily solved. I can bring you one of mine!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne smiled at her and sat back in her chair. “Oh, darling Diana! It’s not necessary, though I do appreciate it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At Diana’s questioning gaze, she thought back to a time when things as easy and simple as swimming in a lake or pond were simply impossible. In the years she was in service to the Hammonds, they never treated her like the child she was supposed to be, and the asylum was never a place where such adventures would be encouraged.The simple fact was that those luxuries were not part of her story until her time in Green Gables. Anne pondered this, the very clear memory of the other orphans shoving her into a pond was brought back to her mind — the icy cold water still burned her skin and the taunts from the other kids upon learning she didn’t know how to swim echoed in her ears. Her heart raced as she remembered scrambling to grab anything to keep her afloat.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Swim, Freak! Even dogs know how!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “She’s going to learn now! It’s Swim or drown!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At Anne’s far away and disturbed expression, Diana shook her arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Anne?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne pulled back from the vision, and looked back to Diana embarrassedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What I mean is,” Anne began shakily, before clearing her throat. Her thoughts brought her to the few times she had gone with Marilla and Matthew to the Beach, and the brief lessons that the latter had given her— mainly so she could keep herself afloat after she slipped the first time. “I mean that I never needed one. I never really learned to swim before I came to Avonlea, and aside from a few lessons with Matthew, I’m not very experienced.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t know how to swim?” Diana asked kindly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne’s face flushed. She knew she had no reason to think Diana was judging her; however that didn't stop her from feeling self conscious about revealing that fact to anyone. “I do… just not very powerfully. So really, I’m just not in a huge hurry to embarrass myself further in front of anyone!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana nodded at this, positive that Anne wasn’t telling her the truth but not wanting to push her friend further. “Very well! An adventure at shore it is!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne laughed in relief, grateful for Diana’s faithfulness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the afternoon went without much excitement, and Miss Stacy returned from her office to continue her final lesson for the day. Most of the students were absorbed in their own thoughts, and if she noticed this, she said nothing about it. Not long after, she announced that class was dismissed with a smile and a reminder that though tomorrow would be the last day of school, she expected everyone to be there to receive their summer assignments. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne, Ruby, and Diana gathered their things together in the mudroom, Anne absently listening to her friends’ plans for the following day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder if Gilbert will be coming, too? Oh, I hope he joins us!” Ruby sighed dreamily, clutching her hat to her chest. “I was trying to listen to what he told Moody and Charlie, but everyone was so noisy I could scarcely hear him!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne sighed at the subject, bored with Ruby’s incessant fawning over Gilbert. Not that she was jealous— in fact she was very much the opposite. Gilbert was a mysterious universe all of his own, one that was shrouded in equal parts boyish good looks, annoying obliviousness, frustrating cleverness, and handsome, tragic eyes. It was so difficult to discern her own thoughts about Gilbert with Ruby making her sick of the subject. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose we’ll find out tomorrow, Ruby. We know you’re not going to ask him, so that's all we can do.” Diana said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I can’t ask him, Diana! I can’t seem too interested— it would be awful! He’d think I’m desperate!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne chuckled at the irony, though Ruby was her dear friend. “Ruby, does it really matter if you know now or tomorrow? The outcome will be the same either way.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby turned to look at Anne at this, a strange gleam in her eye, as if she had just realized she had an asset with her the entire time. Anne paused, knowing exactly what that look meant. “No. Ruby—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne, could you? You and Gilbert are good friends! You would ask him for me, wouldn’t you?” Ruby practically sang, grasping Anne’s hands within her own. Anne felt herself simultaneously melting under her friend’s sweet voice and becoming annoyed with being put in such a position. She couldn’t deny that she was curious herself, but she was sure that was only out of compassion for Ruby. Not at all because she was curious what he would look like in his swimsuit— or whether he would even change into a swimsuit…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne’s thoughts screeched to a halt as she felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks tingle. Bristling at her body’s reaction, Anne hastily yanked her bag off the hook and threw it over her shoulder in response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why should it matter? Honestly! What difference would it make if he was going!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne,” Diana hissed a little helplessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring Diana’s expression, Anne grabbed her hat off the hook next. “To be perfectly honest, I for one couldn’t care less if Gilbert was going or not—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>“Ahem.”</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne froze as she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She looked to Ruby and Diana; the first looking utterly starstruck, and the second looking apologetically mortified.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh dear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne swallowed whatever other words she had on her tongue, her heartbeat echoing in her ears. In her mind, she prayed she hadn’t put her foot in it again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Please don’t be Gilbert. Please don’t be Gilbert. I’ll take Moody. Paul. Even Billy! Just not—’ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And there it was. The kind, smooth, and— from the sound of it— equally embarrassed voice that confirmed her fears. Taking a deep breath, and determined to not let him see her chagrin, Anne turned around. And though she was determined to seem unaffected, one look at his confused face and all words died on her lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gilbert.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled warily at her, his unease of having overheard their conversation evident on his face as his eyes darted between Anne and his friends. “Hey,” he continued lamely, shifting his bag on his shoulder. “Sorry to interrupt, but were you ready to go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne stared blankly at him, blinking through her confusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert raised his eyebrows expectantly as he pulled on his hat. “To— To my home?“ he trailed off, waiting for Anne to catch up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Anne gasped as she remembered what day of the week it was. Mondays and Wednesdays she had been going down to Gilbert’s farm to help Mary with dinner. Now that Mary was expecting, it was increasingly difficult for her to cook without the otherwise glorious smells affecting her. Anne had volunteered to take the task on, stating that it would be a wonderful way to learn Mary’s delectable recipes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not at all so she could spend more time with Gilbert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mary!” Anne blurted, raising her hand to her mouth. Gilbert’s tense stance relaxed a bit and he grinned as he watched the recognition dawn on her face. “Oh! I’m Sorry! I forgot what day it was!” Anne turned to Diana and Ruby, and smiled apologetically. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby nodded enthusiastically, looping her arm in Diana’s. “Oh, <em> of course </em>,” Ruby exclaimed, smiling pointedly at Anne, asking for the favor again with only her eyes. “Lets go, Diana!” She pulled Diana forward, quickly rushing them away from Gilbert and Anne. Diana rolled her eyes, but blew a kiss over her shoulder at Anne, promising to see her in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne waved goodbye before turning back to Gilbert. He smiled hesitantly, before nodding his head to the door. “Shall we?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne nodded curtly, pulling her hat atop her head, her embarrassment from being overhead preventing her from saying another word, and stepped out of the school house, her nose held high.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walk to the Blythe-Lacroix farm was mostly silent, the only sounds coming from the families of birds that chirped around them and the crunch of the drying grass below their feet. Against his better judgement, Gilbert snuck a glance over at Anne, whose nose remained stubbornly pointed skyward, her eyes gazing to the side. She looked so comically vexed that Gilbert would have laughed if he wasn’t already feeling a little disheartened by the comment he had overhead. And he’d sooner swallow his amusement than risk her misinterpreting him and face her wrath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, Gilbert shrugged his bag higher on his shoulder, utterly bewildered as to why she seemed so annoyed with him today. Most of the day went on as they typically did— complete with study sessions between the two equals, a shared apple, and kind smiles between friends. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, <em> friends </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet as he walked over to her, ready to walk her back to his home, he couldn't help but overhear her sharp and flustered words. Really, he had been on the fence about going to the beach, but hearing Anne’s disinterest in his attendance had wounded him more than he thought he could be wounded, and his stomach felt like it had dropped to his boots. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She didn’t want him to come? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. She said she didn’t <em> care </em> if he did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert’s jaw clenched. <em> ‘What on Earth did I do to her this time?’ </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wouldn't allow himself to fall into Anne’s trap. He knew — in his limited but not insignificant knowledge of all things Anne —  that whatever it was that was bothering her was not what it seemed. Oh, Anne Shirley Cuthbert was as complicated as they made them. Something was bothering her alright— and lately Gilbert was getting quite used to being the outlet to her frustrations. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He exhaled loudly, as if to force his bad thoughts out of his head, startling Anne in the process. She had only looked over at him for a second, but it was enough for Gilbert to recognize the look in her pale blue eyes. She was just as tired as he was of keeping up this silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert just needed an ice breaker — one that would dissolve the tension between the statement that Gilbert was almost certain he had misunderstood and trick Anne out of ignoring him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A thought popped into his mind, and he glanced at her with amusement in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Anne,” Gilbert began, watching Anne’s eyes dart further from his gaze. “You wanted to know whether I had planned to join the beach party tomorrow?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne’s mouth dropped open as she stopped her pace, snapping her head to the left to give Gilbert an incredulous look. His eyebrows were raised, almost teasingly, and a roguish smirk played on his lips. Anne would have smacked him right across his face if it would guarantee he’d never look so self satisfied at her expense again, but her traitorous heartbeat raced and for a moment all she could do was sputter indignantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to— <em> What </em> ?” Anne demanded, feeling her face grow hot again. “I— I never said!! That was— <em> Ruby </em> . Ruby wanted— Besides, didn't anyone ever tell you it's bad to— Anyways I don’t even <em> care </em> what you—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert’s amusement was clear on his face, but as her last sentence died on her lips, she couldn't help but notice the hurt that flashed through his eyes. Despite this, however, Gilbert’s smile remained, though Anne was surprised at how easily she recognized the pain in it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne huffed. Of course he was teasing her right now. And judging from the almost pitiful look on his face, he had clearly tried to bridge the gap she has unwittingly placed between them at his own expense. An unsettling feeling invaded her chest, and Anne realized she didn’t like seeming like a jerk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘How does Gilbert Blythe manage to make me want to hit him and hug him in the same moment </em>?’ she wondered, trying to quell the guilt in her heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” Gilbert replied. After a pause, he smiled at her softly. “I figured.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She returned the smile, feeling a little better knowing that not much else needed to be said for him to understand. Kindreds were usually this way— and Anne was sure that this young man was one of hers. Despite this, she felt like she owed him some sort of explanation as to why she said what she did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just— flustered earlier, and Ruby wouldn’t stop talking about you!” Anne sighed, as she began to walk again. Her pace was slower than before, and Gilbert was able to fall in step with her this time so that, when Anne glanced at him, she almost chuckled at the confusion she saw etched across his brow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ruby?” He wondered aloud, the name on his tongue like if he was tasting it for the first time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm,” Gilbert hummed to himself, humoring the thought. Anne watched as he seemed to appraise the idea in his head for a moment, and, while Ruby may have been pleased, the clear indifference on Gilbert’s face confirmed what she had already figured on her own. The insatiable curiosity in her was tempted to ask him herself, but she quickly pushed that thought out her head: if Gilbert had anything else to say on the matter, he didn’t divulge any more of his thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two walked in a companionable silence as they continued toward Gilbert’s home, both content with the newly cleared air between them. The apple orchards that surrounded it inched closer on the horizon, and Gilbert turned back to Anne. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, I don’t think I’ll be going to the beach tomorrow,” Gilbert stated, his voice indifferent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne watched him with wide eyes, an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. “Not going? What? Why?” She bit her lip as she heard the disappointment in her voice, not wanting to let on to Gilbert what she was feeling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert caught on to the tone, however, and he gazed at Anne with curious eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, August is coming up fast and the harvest is, too. Bash will most likely need my help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a reasonable explanation, Anne knew, but she couldn’t help feeling that there was a lie in there somewhere, and that somehow she was the reason for it. She really hoped it wasn’t because of her that he was not going, or because she had made him uncomfortable; regardless of how close they could be as kindreds, or how much he could frustrate her on their bad days, he didn’t deserve that. She was even more sure of that as she noticed the fragile apprehension in the creases of his brow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne had meant for her acknowledgment to be different, however all she could manage was a breathy “Oh,” as her gaze was lost in hopeful pools of hazel. His eyes seemed to search hers, looking for something, though Anne couldn't begin to imagine what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why did he have to be so handsome when he looked so tragic like that? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?” he echoed softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was that incessant pounding in her ears?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gilbert, I’m—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blythe!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne and Gilbert startled away from each other, the intensity of the moment passing as Bash called out to his brother from the barn. Anne exhaled shakily at her strange reaction, reaching down to brush at her skirt as Bash stepped out of the barn, a wooden board over his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Anne! I forgot it was Wednesday!” Bash exclaimed, glancing between the two teenagers. He set the board down on the ground and stepped over to them with a satisfied smirk on his lips, the discomfort on Anne and Gilbert’s face only increasing his enjoyment. “I wasn’t interrupting anything, now, was I?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The answer is always no, Bash.” Gilbert gave him a suffering look, one full of promise that he would not only get his revenge later, but would thoroughly enjoy it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne smiled warmly. “Of course not, Bash! Just on my way to help Mary!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you’re a sight for sore eyes. She’s been sick all morning, and this boy can’t make a bowl of porridge to save his life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne laughed at Gilbert’s indignant expression and flushed cheeks. “Oh I can make one — no one told me I had to make it well!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Edible shouldn't be optional, Blythe!” Bash laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne laughed heartily, causing Gilbert to look at her with an amused smirk. “Hearing that I’m so terrible at making porridge pleases you, does it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, it pleases me immensely knowing there is yet another thing I’m sure I have you beat at!” Anne teased. “In any case, I had better get started before your family starves!” Sparing them a friendly smile, she turned on her heel to head into their home, stepping lightly as she thanked every star for Bash’s interruption — not that she wasn’t curious where the moment would have taken them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne looked over her shoulder to steal one more glance at Gilbert, only to catch him still watching her, a silly smile on his face. With a new flush on her cheeks, she crossed the threshold and let herself into his home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lover boy, when you quit your mooning, help me replace this!” Bash said, playfully tossing his sweat rag onto Gilbert as he picked up the board again. Gilbert groaned in disgust and threw it back at him, the two sharing a laugh before Gilbert reached down to grab the tools.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Anne was inside, welcoming hugs and compliments about Mary’s glowing complexion were exchanged before Anne moved to the kitchen to wash her hands. Mary explained that she wanted to make a type of spicy curried chicken; one that typically was much hotter than what their local crops would allow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It won’t be as hot as it is typically, but the flavor will be there and I can guarantee after what Gilbert made this morning, we won't be hearing any complaints from either of those boys,” Mary laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary had Anne begin chopping and crushing the various spices, since the smells too often set off her morning sickness. The two worked in relative silence, save for Mary’s occasional direction. Anne’s mind was still occupied with thoughts of annoyingly handsome faces, boyish grins, hurt expressions, and sad eyes, as well as the strange responses she had experienced because of them. She just wasn’t sure why it bothered her so much to hear Gilbert say he wouldn’t be joining them tomorrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was it because she felt guilty for possibly being the reason he didn't want to go? Or was it because she had actually wanted him to go, too? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was all so confusing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne wondered if she should ask Marilla when she got home, though that thought was quickly pushed aside. The memory of their kissing conversation from a while back was still a source of embarrassment for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, since marrying Bash, Mary had become like an older sister to Anne; someone that she was realizing she could come to with her more progressive questions, and not feel like she was wrong for asking. Of course, questions like these — involving Gilbert — were always risky. Mary had a sense of humor very similar to Bash’s, though she would at least try to save Anne from too much embarrassment. In this case Anne decided that the benefit would outweigh the risks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mary, may I ask you something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary smiled at Anne’s decisive tone, knowing that, though Anne was asking, she had every intention of getting an answer to whatever was bothering her - especially if the way she was pounding the garlic was any indication of her thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Anne,” Mary replied as she stirred the raw chicken in the pot. “I was beginning to wonder why you’ve been so quiet today. What’s on your mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne sighed dramatically, scooping up the garlic and moving over to Mary. “Everything. It’s all so incredibly frustrating,” she grumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, maybe I can help you sort out those thoughts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t even know where to begin. Though, I suppose it would be helpful if you vowed to never speak of what I’m about to tell you to anyone. Especially not Gilbert.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, so this is about Gilbert, huh?” Mary asked playfully, her grin widening much like Bash’s had earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mary, please!” Anne cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, ok,” Mary laughed, holding up her hands in defense. “I vow to never tell Gilbert—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyone!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“—Anyone about what you are about to tell me,” Mary finished, chuckling. “There now. Put in the garlic and tell me what’s going on.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne did as told, taking over stirring the pot so Mary could sit away from all the smells. Anne went over the day’s events, careful to mention only a friendly hangout after school, and nothing about the beach altogether. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you see, he overheard me say that I didn’t care if he were to come.  And I think I really hurt his feelings without him deserving it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary hummed in response, sipping from her tea. “I see. But you said you apologized? Didn’t he accept your apology?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He did,” Anne sighed, glowering at her own tea. “He’s so good sometimes — I don’t know what to do with that. I didn’t have to say much of anything, and he understood. But this feeling won’t go away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is good,” Mary agreed. “So it’s understandable that you feel a little bad for hurting his feelings, but he’s already forgiven you. There’s no use dwelling on it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure he’s forgiven me, but I’m not so sure he isn’t still taking my words to heart,” Anne replied sulkily. “He said he wasn’t going to go— to stay after school, anyway.” She bit her lip, hoping Mary didn't notice the slip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Mary rose from her spot at the table, Anne following suit to check the curried meat. She pulled the pot from the stove to set it aside to thicken. Turning around to face Anne, she smiled encouragingly. “Well, do you want him there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne paused, more in surprise at how easily she knew the answer at the moment after she had struggled with the same question earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary didn’t expect her to answer, though she suspected she already knew what her answer was. “So tell him. Maybe hearing it will quell your guilt and ease his doubt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne pondered this. She imagined going up to Gilbert and telling him that she didn't mean a word of what she had said, and that she wouldn't mind him going. In fact, that she wanted him to go. But when she travelled down those thoughts, his face popped back into her mind. His dark eyes and hopeful expression—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne’s face flushed again, her stomach doing a funny little turn — really who did he think he was, making faces like that? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I could just get it out without my body trying to stop me,” Anne grumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary laughed heartily at this. “What on earth do you mean, Anne?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, I tried to tell him that earlier, and he kept staring at me with his dumb eyes and his tragical face and that silly chin—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary laughed again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My body just went haywire. I couldn’t breathe — I was so nervous, and my stomach was doing more cartwheels than Minnie May did last picnic! I just stood there and stammered like an idiot!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary was quiet, regarding Anne as she paced about the room. Anne was a girl of almost 16 years, a young lady in her own right. One who was, without a doubt in Mary’s mind, struggling with very new feelings involving her very handsome friend. Feelings which she had once disregarded as a childish rivalry, but now seemed to be turning into something else entirely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne turned to Mary, looking completely flushed and bewildered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s something wrong with me,” she stated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary sighed. “Anne, I can promise you there's nothing wrong with you.” Mary smiled reassuringly at her as Anne exhaled slowly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why do I feel like this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne,” Mary began carefully, searching her young friend’s eyes. She knew, of course, it wasn’t her job to explain these feelings to Anne. Only Anne would be able to figure out what that meant for her, though Mary was beginning to have a pretty good idea what that meaning was. Squeezing her hand, Mary smiled. “I think you should try again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne was silent. Her wide eyes met Mary’s, and she nodded.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few moments passed between them, both content with their discussion, when heavy footfalls came from just outside the door. They turned around in time to see Bash and Gilbert shoulder their way through the door, both looking considerably more worn than they had when Anne had left them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, is this a dream or is that really Curried Chicken I’m smellin’,” Bash sang, bending over to place a chaste kiss on Mary’s cheek as she laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne blushed prettily at the display of affection while Gilbert, who had just hung his hat on a hook, watched her with an affectionate grin. “It smells delicious, Anne,” Gilbert complimented. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Anne replied, hoping Gilbert didn’t mistake the redness in her cheeks as anything other than shyness from Mary and Bash’s affectionate greeting. However as Gilbert moved to sit across from her, she found it harder to tame the burning in her cheeks. She tried to ignore the way his shirt clung to his sweaty tanned skin, but to no avail. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Delicious? It smells like Heaven!” Bash replied as he reached over and ruffled his hair. “Unlike that cement from this morning!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long are you going to tease me about that?” Gilbert laughed, Anne watching as his Adam's Apple bobbed in his throat. He reached up to wipe at the beads of sweat on his brow, and Anne vaguely heard him say something back to Bash. As he turned back to Anne, she could see the creases near his dark eyes as he laughed, and the animated way his brows moved with each word he said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne was so absorbed in watching Gilbert, however, that she didn’t realize he was calling her name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat up straighter, realizing she had just ogled Gilbert Blythe like a piece of meat. What in the world was wrong with her? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, yes?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ok?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne, realizing her opportunity, shuffled to stand up. “No,” she began, but quickly corrected herself when she saw the concern in his eyes increase. “I mean yes, I’m fine. I just promised Marilla I wouldn't be out for too long since the last day of school is tomorrow. I just remembered.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no! Anne, let me put together some food for you to take to her,” Mary responded, moving to rise from her seat. Anne shook her head and placed her hands on Mary’s shoulders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, thank you! But really, Marilla’s probably been cooking since this afternoon. You all enjoy it!” Anne replied. Gilbert and Bash rose from their seats, Bash walking over to say goodnight, while Gilbert moved to stand near the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My tummy thanks you again, Queen Anne,” Bash praised as Anne chuckled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! But It’s all thanks to Mary. She told me what to do — I just followed directions.” Anne moved to walk to the door, and though Bash initially meant to follow, Mary tugged at his shirt with a knowing look on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Anne!” She called from her spot as Bash looked to his wife curiously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne waved goodnight to the couple as Gilbert opened the door, and she moved to step out. As she walked through the doorway, her shoulder brushed Gilbert’s, both sucking in a breath at the brief caress. Anne moved a little quicker through the doorway, stepping back to allow enough room for Gilbert on the porch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Anne began hesitantly, remembering Mary’s advice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert nodded with a grin. “Yeah. I can’t go missing the last day of school,” he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne nodded, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. “And after school?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert’s smile disappeared, and he rubbed the back of his head anxiously. “Well…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it—  not really,” Anne continued, looking toward her feet.  “And everyone is going. So I hope—  I hope you will, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There. She said it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert stood speechless, his eyes almost comically wide. But as quickly as his expression had changed, it morphed again, his gaze softening as he crossed his arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll think about it,” he replied. He smiled handsomely then, and Anne felt the flurry of butterflies in her stomach return. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK,” she took another step back. “Well then, have a good night, Gil— OH!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne, misjudging the space on the porch, felt the heel of her boot slip on the edge of the step, and she stumbled back. Thinking fast, Gilbert leapt forward, wrapping one arm around her slim waist, pulling her close, and the other reaching to the nearby pillar for support. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne gasped as her body was brought flush against Gilbert’s in his surprisingly firm grasp, her face inches from his. Both them froze at their predicament, neither daring to move or breathe. She watched him swallow, his dark eyes looking deep into hers behind a curtain of disheveled curls. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two alright out there?” Mary called from inside, no doubt hearing the commotion from Anne’s near fall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither responded right away, both afraid to move an inch, in case they missed a single glance. “Yeah, fine,” Gilbert called out finally, his eyes searching hers as she drew in a shaky breath. His gaze dropped to her lips, which Anne began to bite nervously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gilbert?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, was that her voice? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” his voice was achingly deep, and it sent a strange thrill through Anne. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One that suddenly felt like a cold bucket of water in her consciousness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyes widening, she stepped back suddenly, pulling away from his warm embrace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert swallowed noisily, stepping back as well, running his hand through his hair and shoving his other hand into his pocket. “Sorry, I—” he paused, his cheeks tinged a rosy pink, as he gestured to her. “Are you ok?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne nodded, smoothing her apron over her skirt, trying to ignore her racing heartbeat. The two stood awkwardly at the door, when Anne finally nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. See you.” Gilbert nodded, watching Anne practically run down the remainder of the steps and toward the gate. Then as an afterthought, “Did you want me to walk you home?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! Thank you!” Anne cried, not bothering to look back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert stood there, his expression curious and optimistic, as he watched her run toward the horizon. His body was still tingling from her warmth; his brain buzzing with the words she had spoken. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted him to go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His lips quirked into a dopey grin, before he turned and walked back inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Gilbert… </em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> His eyes opened to a blinding light, one full of gold, and Gilbert squinted into its brightness. Warmth kissed his cheeks, and strands of red tickled his face, but, surprisingly, it was a feminine giggle that chimed in his ears.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He wasn’t sure where he was, but he knew that he was where he was supposed to be: buried in sunlight and fire, and as his eyes focused he could see clear blue that rivaled the caribbean seas. He smiled - it felt like he was smiling - and he watched as lips as pink as a rose split into a loving smile.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Gilbert...” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> He wanted to tell her that it sounded like she was singing, her voice sweeter than any bird song he could remember hearing. Her skin was pale and freckles spread out over her cheeks like constellations </em> — <em> he wanted to map out each one. He watched as this goddess leaned over him, her hair dancing like fire in the breeze and he ached to wrap his arms around the flames. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Gil…”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> His eyes drifted shut at the sound of her voice, feeling heat warm his body. He wanted to say something, but an unknown force — perhaps this goddess’s magic — kept his mouth stubbornly shut. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I love you...” Her voice drifted to him, carried with the breeze.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He could taste it on his lips.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Anne.” </em>
</p>
<p>Gilbert’s eyes snapped open, his face warm from the sunlight that shone through his open window. Her name was in his mind as clearly as if he had spoken it, and he drew in a shaky breath as he slowly sat up in his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had dreamt about Anne, and it wasn’t the first time. His dreams were disrupted by a fire-haired creature almost too frequently, but there was without a doubt something different about this one. He had always assumed, but this time he had said her name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Anne. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This dream made his chest ache and his heart race furiously, and he found himself trying to remember every detail of it before the day purged him of its memory. He rubbed his eyes almost bruisingly before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and exhaling slowly. He couldn’t remember when he started dreaming about Anne, however once he had, he found himself observing their friendship in an entirely new way. And with those new observations came entirely new reactions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like his reactions from the night before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hurried through washing up, reminding himself that this was the last day of school before summer break, before getting dressed and moving to head down the stairs. He reached over to grab his bag before pausing by his dresser.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I hope you will, too...” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert smiled as he remembered her words from the night before. He hadn’t been sure if he was going to go with his class after dismissal, and once he had stumbled across Anne’s outburst, he had been almost certain that he would not. However, after they had cleared up the misunderstanding — and though Gilbert had still been on the fence— something had changed after she spoke those words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling, Gilbert reached out and pulled the drawer open, pulling out another shirt and shoving it into his bag. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe a day at the beach wasn’t such a bad idea after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert skipped down the steps, landing heavily on the landing before strolling into the kitchen, whistling to himself. Mary was already up and stirring eggs in a skillet, and she looked over to him with an eyebrow raised. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, well! Good morning, Gilbert!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Mary!” Gilbert paused as he realized what Mary was doing, remembering her morning sickness. “Oh, you didn’t have to do that! Do you want me to take over?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary shook her head with a smile. “You boys worry about me too much! I’m feeling pretty good today, actually.” She set an empty plate and pitcher of hot water in front of him. “And I’m not about to let you go to your last day of school without something good to eat!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked over to him and scooped a portion of the most colorful scrambled eggs Gilbert had ever seen onto his plate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mary this smells delicious. Are those peppers?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They sure are. Now go on and eat before it gets cold.” She laughed as he immediately began shovelling the food into his mouth, moaning in appreciation as she walked back to begin serving herself and Bash, who would be coming back inside soon enough for some breakfast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if sensing her thoughts, Gilbert looked up from his plate. “Where’s Bash this morning?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, he wanted to get a headstart on working with the animals. He should be back inside any moment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert swallowed noisily. “The animals? But I was supposed to take care of that after school today?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary smiled sneakily as she turned her back to him, remembering her conversation with her husband the night before about maybe helping Gilbert out with a few of his duties. “He figured he’d start them anyways, so you can have a bit of a break. You have been working so hard.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert looked a little surprised. Bash was usually very generous with his share of his chores, but doing them for him was not a typical occurrence. He shrugged with a nod and started back on his plate. “I’ll have to thank him.” He pushed the egg around on his plate, a complentative look on his face, then added, “That actually helps me out alot today.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary, still with her back to him, looked up with a knowing smile on her face. “Oh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I might be home a little late today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Class was short, as anticipated, and Miss Stacy had given them an hour to write a journal entry on what they found the most useful from their school year. Anne was of course the last to turn hers in, much to the annoyance of the rest of the class, unable to pick just one thing to highlight from an entire year of Miss Stacy’s knowledge. However, when she began to sense all the eyes on her, she finished her entry abruptly and with no closing sentence, walking it up to Miss Stacy with a sheepish smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The students were antsy as Miss Stacy announced they would be dismissed after she went over their summer assignment: “A 2000 word Essay on which vocation you plan to pursue, how you plan to pursue it, and why have you come to that decision.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The classroom was practically buzzing when they finished writing down their assignment, much to Miss Stacy’s amusement. Without further ado, she dismissed them; wishing them a wonderful summer break. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was almost completely above them as noon drew nearer, and the group marched over to the shore as quickly (and as inconspicuously) as possible. With July drawing closer, the heat was almost uncomfortable and the cold waters of the beach were much anticipated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they had made it to the shore, the boys —  as if forgetting the girls that were present —  yanked off their shirts and shoes and ran as fast as they could into the water, hooting and yelling as cold water splashed onto warm skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne almost found it hilarious to see the normally serious Gilbert joining the rest of the boys, laughing and joking as if he was a kid again. She was relieved when she had seen him set off from the school with Moody, looking over his shoulder for a second to wink at her playfully, as if to tell her he took her words to heart — though Ruby would later claim he winked at her even though she was at least two people away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What Anne had not factored in was Gilbert, feeling young and free, pulling off his shirt and joining the boys in the frigid water. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gilbert does work on the farm a lot,” Diana laughed when she saw Anne’s expression. She, Anne, and the rest of the girls watched from the shore as they took off their own boots and leggings. Anne blushed furiously, and glowered at her from below the brim of her hat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That doesn’t explain anything,” Anne snapped, turning her gaze from Diana. All the boys worked on farms with the exception of Billy, and everyone of them looked much softer, and less defined than Gilbert. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana laughed again. “Oh really? What doesn’t it explain?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne stubbornly refused to dignify that question with an answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it turned out, Josie was the only girl to bring a swim dress, and she was not happy about it. The other girls were happy to roll up their sleeves and unbutton the necks of their dresses, but as happy as Josie was to show off her dress to Billy, she was not excited about being the only girl with one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were going to the beach! Why didn’t any of you bring one?” she hissed at the girls, shoving the dress back into her bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, my bag is much too small for something as bulky as that! Also, my parents would have found out and spoiled any plans I had for seeing Gilbert!” Ruby answered simply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie sighed exasperatedly. “Well if no one else brought one, I’m certainly not going to wear one! I can’t go swimming with the boys by myself!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s ok, Josie. Watching is much more fun I think!” Tilly said with a giggle, pointing at them as they splashed in the water.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s scandalous, Tilly!” Josie admonished her, though she didn’t turn away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who knew Gilbert would look so attractive in the water!” Ruby sighed, resting her chin in her hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne scoffed under her breath. “You mean he looks better <em> clean </em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clean!” Ruby cried, a delicate frown on her brow. “I’ll have you know that no boy has ever appeared cleaner and more put together than Gilbert! Don’t be mean, Anne!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha! You should have seen him yesterday! Covered in sweat and dirt and—” Anne trailed off as her vivid imagination got the best of her again. Her mind replayed the images of last night, the way his cotton shirt clung to his skin, the smudges of dirt on his cheeks, and the way his perspiration trailed a path along his sharp jawline. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last night?” Jane interrupted. “What do you mean ‘last night’?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne helps Mary with making dinner sometimes,” Diana explained as Anne came back to the conversation, looking considerably more flustered than before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And she was doing me a tremendous favor!” Ruby added matter-of-factly. “She asked him if he was coming today! Though, she did tell me not likely. Either way, I’m so glad he’s here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He said he’d think about it. I never said he wasn't coming!” Anne replied. “Really, Ruby, must we talk about Gilbert again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you seem to know so much about him and his various states of being, Anne.” Josie remarked with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment, choosing instead to focus on the feeling of burying her toes in the cool sand. Diana reached over and began to gently tug at Anne’s braids, pulling the strands out and combing them out with her fingers. “Oh, nothing beats the beach on a day like this!” Anne sighed dreamily. The rest of the girls followed suit, tilting their heads back to feel the sun on their faces. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls fell back into a comfortable conversation— one that, thankfully, only occasionally mentioned Gilbert.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some time later, just as Anne felt herself dozing, Diana shook her arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne, I’m feeling warm. Did you want to join me?” Diana asked. “I want to put my feet in the water.” Anne nodded, pushing herself up to her feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking to the shore, Anne took a moment to appreciate the scenery. She had never been to this section of beach before — usually Matthew and Marilla took her to a secluded part closer to their home. This particular section had small cliffs that jutted out toward the sea, far enough out that the other side was hidden from view and Anne was left wondering what could be hidden there. The cliffs were unique to that section, not nearly as tall as <em> her </em> cliff, but maybe about 15 or 20 feet above the shoreline.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never been to this part of the beach before!” Diana remarked as she looked around them. “I think Moody must live nearby since he’s the one that suggested the spot.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It looks so magical, like a hidden cove!” Anne replied, then gasped as the cold water rushed toward her feet. “Oh! It’s cold!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana laughed and linked her arms with Anne. “I feel as though I’m going to topple over! Don’t let me fall!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why, what a clumsy Prince!” Anne chided, a whimsical grin on her face. “Prince Wisteria, I do believe you should be trying to keep <em> me </em> from falling!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana smiled at the name: Prince Wisteria long being her alter ego in many of their childhood games. “Indeed, Princess Cordelia! Please excuse the inappropriateness of my leaning on you — I promise it’s only for your safety and mine!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne and Diane laughed as the waves rolled in to knock them off balance. Their laughter didn’t go unnoticed, and Gilbert paused in the act of rough housing with some of the other boys. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back,” Gilbert patted Moody on the shoulder before wading back towards the shore. Diana saw him before Anne did, and she nudged her with her elbow to give her warning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne would have been more horrified had the initial shock of seeing him shirtless not worn off. As it was, she took a deep breath and swore to herself to keep her eyes above shoulder level to avoid further embarrassment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne! Diana!” he called with a smile, his body rolling with another wave as it passed. “Are you two going to join us?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was joking of course, but Anne gave him a suffering look, a playful smile at the corners of her lips. “That’s exactly what we were going to do Gilbert— wrestle a whole team of boys in the ocean! However did you know?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert laughed with a snort while Diana shot her an incredulous look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if there was anyone capable of it, I have no doubts in my mind it’d be you, Anne!” he countered, enjoying the playful banter. He glanced down at their dresses, which were beginning to get wet at the hem as higher waves rolled in. “You girls should have brought a swim outfit.. you’re going to get cold soon if your dresses get wet.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne shrugged. “Didn’t think I needed one,” she retorted simply as Diana gave her a knowing look. “Besides, I’m not planning on being in the water much further than this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert’s eyes lit up wickedly. “Oh no?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana raised an eyebrow at him, recognizing the expression on his face. She had her share of dealing with mischievous boys in the past, and she — despite loving Anne dearly — did not want to get in the way of what was sure to be another duel between her friends. Plus, Gilbert always seemed to have the most fun whenever Anne was involved. Diana side-stepped just behind Anne, who remained oblivious to Gilbert reaching down into the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so. Not when—“ she gasped then as a large splash of water hit her right in the face, interrupting her. As she wiped at her eyes furiously, the first thing she noticed was Diana (who was somehow sheltered behind her) laughing heartily. The second thing she noticed was Gilbert standing in front of her with a wide and recklessly boyish smile on his face, watching for her reaction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, Anne,” he chuckled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gilbert Blythe!” she shouted, still recovering from the cold water. “You fiend! Just wait until I get a hold of you!” She picked up her skirt, and tried to wade closer to him, which resulted in Gilbert laughing harder at the comical display. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hopped a few steps away from her with an amused gleam in his eyes, not doubting for a second that Anne meant it. Anne kicked as hard as she could, using the strength from her legs to get a better shot at him. He shouted, as the water hit him, and she laughed triumphantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He attacked again, trying a kick of his own to splash her, when a slightly larger wave rolled in. It rolled underneath him as he kicked, causing Gilbert to lose his footing, and with an ungentlemanly yelp, he fell back into the water. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne burst into a fit of laughter as the wave carried him to her feet. “That was amazing!” she laughed.  He squinted up at her, completely soaked and trying to look as unamused as possible. His smile betrayed him though, and he laughed as he sat up in the shallow water. “Thank you, Goddess of the Sea,” Anne cried out. “The dragon has been slayed and you are ever a most faithful companion!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert wiped the water away from his face before looking at her with a curious expression, his eyes dark. “The Dragon? Personally, I’ve always imagined myself as the knight.” He gave her a soft, knowing smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Any dragons around here need slaying?”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne blushed at the memory of their first meeting and she scoffed, annoyed at the way Gilbert knowingly grinned up at her and the things she was feeling as a result. “Yes, well, it still serves you right! Ugh—Gilbert!” She covered her face, laughing as Gilbert stood up and shook his head, the droplets of water showering onto her from his wet curls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Gilbert!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert looked over as he heard his name being called. “Sorry,” he apologized, but Anne shook her head at him with a smile and turned to make her way back to Diana. Gilbert took her hand, the barest hint of contact to help steady her as she wobbled her way back to her friend.  “I’ll be right back,” Gilbert excused himself, as he walked over to where many of the boys were now climbing the smaller cliffs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana looked like a cheshire cat with a juicy secret, and she smiled cheekily at her friend. “Well now, that was an interesting bit of playful interaction,” she teased, nearly laughing at the way Anne rolled her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He seems hell-bent on doing whatever he can to annoy me, it seems,” Anne commented. “And here I thought he left that in our childhood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I beg to differ, that didn't seem one bit to me the actions of someone trying to annoy you,” Diana countered with a playful grin. “Quite the opposite. In fact, I’d dare say he was doing everything he could to keep your attention on<em> him.”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really, Diana? There’s no way he would ever—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Memories of the night before resurfaced in her mind at that moment: Gilbert’s hazel eyes looking impossibly deep into her own; the feel of his hand firm at her waist; the way he didn’t move away, even when Mary called from the house. He hadn’t moved an inch until Anne did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had moved away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne turned to her friend, her eyes wide as she tried to piece the look on his face together and what the unnamed emotion on him had really meant. “At least I don’t think so?” she wondered. She hadn’t meant to sound hopeful at all, but for a moment Anne set aside her unease as she tried to find some type of validation for what everything she had been feeling had meant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana watched the mixture of emotions cross Anne’s face, and she could almost laugh. She had been watching this strange dance between Gilbert and Anne for years. Though, of course, she was no Gilbert Blythe expert, and boys were such confusing creatures. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know Anne. All I know is I have yet to see him have nearly as much fun with Ruby.” She smiled reassuringly, hoping Anne would be content with her response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love her so, but I imagine it’s quite impossible to have fun with a girl when all she does is bat her eyelashes at him.” Anne sighed and looked down at her dress, spotted with water stains. “Really, he is such a pest!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana laughed and took Anne’s hand as they approached their friends. Most of them seemed to be getting up, and the two girls looked at them curiously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne! Diana! Thank goodness you’re back! We’re heading up to the cliff there!” Ruby announced, pointing to the small cliff behind them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, why?” Anne asked as she turned around, only to be answered with the sight of Charlie letting out a battle cry as he jumped off the rock and into the water below. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh heavens!” Diana cried, bringing a hand to her heart. Anne felt her blood run cold as well as she watched him disappear under the water. “He’s going to drown!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie laughed, shaking her head at the two. “No, he isn’t. Billy said the boy’s were going to cliff dive!” Josie sounded pleased with herself for having information that Anne and Diana were not privy to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cliff diving?” Anne repeated as she watched Charlie reemerged from the water and the rest of the boys erupt into a roar cheers. “It looks like fun!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie shot Anne an exasperated look. “Really Anne?  Girls can’t cliff dive with boys. We watch them.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tilly nodded in agreement. “Especially not with our skirts overhead!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would just die of mortification if Gilbert caught a glance of my bloomers!” Ruby sighed, not at all sounding like that would be so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t say I was going to do it. I said it looked fun!” Anne corrected, just as the boys began chanting Gilbert’s name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Gilbert! Gilbert! Gilbert! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne and the girls turned their heads just as he took off. She watched as he ran across the surface almost in slow motion— curls bouncing atop his head before he flung himself off the rock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Let’s head over! Maybe we can catch him as he’s coming up!” Ruby practically squealed as Gilbert hit the water. She took Anne’s hand and pulled her forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne watched the sea as Gilbert came up, the boys cheering again. Instead of swimming for the shore, Gilbert floated in the water and looked around as if he was searching for something. Anne envied him for a moment, slightly put out by the knowledge that there was one more thing Gilbert knew than she did. She didn’t think long on this, however, for at that moment Gilbert’s eyes found hers.  Despite the distance between the two, she could see his smile as he raised his hand to wave at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne felt a smile creep on her face, so she stubbornly looked away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cliff was surprisingly easy to scale. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The angle from the sandy beach to it’s edge was not very steep as it projected out over the sea, and Anne sighed as she took in the new perspective. While the cliff hadn’t looked very tall, at the new angle she realized that, whether 10 or 100 feet, heights were heights.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Diana!” Moody shouted, smiling nervously as he caught sight of her brunette friend. “Are you enjoying yourself?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana nodded her head at him, trying her best to seem as indifferent as she possibly could. Moody’s smile faded a bit, and Anne felt herself almost feeling sorry for him. Before she could offer a smile, though, Ruby stepped forward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am! It’s so much fun spending time with everyone!” she called as she smiled prettily at Moody. For his part, Moody, who was becoming quite used to being ignored, seemed startled for a moment before smiling goofily back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great!” he replied before stumbling back to the safety of the other boys. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane laughed and shook her head at Ruby. “Ruby! What happened to Gilbert? Have you finally moved on from him?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby scoffed. “Poor Moody just looked so sad, I couldn’t help it.” She paused before adding, thoughtfully, “He does look incredibly handsome when he pouts though.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne rolled her eyes in amusement, just as she felt a tap at her shoulder. She looked over,  but was surprised to find no one there. Instinct told her to look in the other direction, and sure enough she caught Gilbert walking away from her with an amused smile on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh he looked so pleased with himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Childishly, Anne stuck her tongue out at him as he returned to the edge. Curiosity getting the better of her, she let go of Diana’s hand and walked over to where Gilbert stood at the precipice, laughing at one of the boys that had just jumped in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood next to him, peering over the edge, as he turned to face her. She suddenly wished there was something to hold onto as she looked down. It was high, though not nearly as much as she thought. However, looking over the edge from that angle was a bit disorientating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt his hand gentle at her elbow, almost as though he had read her thoughts. “Careful,” Gilbert cautioned with a smile. “If you look down, it can put you out of sorts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne nodded, taking a deep breath as she took a step back. “Is it a long way down?” she asked, remembering the way Gilbert had flung himself off the edge. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really, though it does give you quite the adrenaline rush.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne hummed in response as she looked around at the other side of the cove— the side that was hidden from the beach. To her disappointment, she still couldn’t see much, and she sighed. Gilbert followed her gaze and laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is your curiosity getting the better of you?” he chuckled, before nodding his head to the water. “You know, there is one way to find out what’s over there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne stepped away from him, hoping he wasn’t getting any ideas. “No thanks!” she replied sarcastically. “As much as I like the ocean, I’m not in the mood to go swimming.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suit yourself!” He laughed before taking a few steps back. With another grin, Gilbert ran the few steps leading to the edge of the cliff and leapt back into the water with a large splash. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne laughed at his boyish antics, shaking her head. She turned around and began walking back to the girls when she noticed Moody and Billy standing off to the side. Billy looked positively glowing as he smiled toothily at Moody, who looked thoroughly annoyed with whatever the latter was saying to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon, Moody. Maybe if you stopped being scared, she would actually pay you some notice.” Billy cajoled, the smile on his face not reaching his eyes. His arms were draped over Moody’s shoulders and he gave him a little squeeze. “Dive in and show her your skills!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moody looked to the side, trying his best to ignore Billy’s taunts. “I’m not feeling up for it Billy, leave it alone,” he grumbled, arms crossed stubbornly over his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy rolled his eyes at the younger boy. “What, because you’re afraid of heights?” Billy shook his head in mock disappointment. “Or are you just afraid she may still turn you down?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moody glowered at him for a moment before pushing off the rock he had been leaning against. He took a few steps away from Billy, intent on walking away, when Billy crossed his arms haughtily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I get it. You must not know how to swim!” Billy laughed cruelly. “Yet another thing Moody Spurgeon <em> doesn’t </em> know!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moody stopped, the insult hitting him in a way that caught him off guard, and Anne suddenly felt a fierce protectiveness over him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy, leave him alone!” Anne firmly replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy looked at her and made a mocking face before turning back to Moody. “Come on, Moody. You going to let everyone see that you’re scared?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy, stop! That’s not nice at all,” Ruby defended as she and the other girls began to notice the commotion. Behind Billy, the Pauls chuckled at the girl’s bravado. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy laughed, and shook his head. “Oh c’mon, you big baby. Now you have the girls defending you too?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne took a few steps forward, standing right next to Moody, and she glared at Billy. “Leave him alone I said! If he doesn’t want to do it, then why should he?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buzz off. I’m talking to Moody.” A flash of annoyance shone in Billy’s eyes as he stared down Anne. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne maintained her stance even when Moody whispered harshly to her, “Anne, stop it. You’re making it worse!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne chose to ignore him, and took another step forward, almost as if to challenge Billy. “For someone who talks so much, I haven’t seen you jump off that cliff, Billy!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy made a face and crossed his arms over his chest. “That’s because I hurt myself last week,” he replied defensively, then, frowning, he stepped forward. “Anyways, it’s none of your business,” he sneered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Moody isn’t any of yours,” Anne challenged, crossing her own arms over her chest and refusing to budge. As she stood there, she vaguely heard Gilbert whisper anxiously to Diana from behind her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What’s going on?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Anne’s defending Moody from Billy!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, Gilbert didn’t approach them, giving Anne and Moody their space to deal with Billy. He pulled on a white cotton shirt and buttoned it half way, watching them in case either of them needed him. Anne felt a wave of gratitude for him in that moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a tense moment between the three of them, Billy scoffed. “I don’t know why I even need to defend myself against someone like you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne’s eyes flashed. “Someone like me?” she echoed, daring Billy to say more. Her mind was well trained on ways to deal with Billy when he was being particularly obnoxious, and right now all the warning signs were firing off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You heard me. You can sit there and challenge me all you want, but I don’t see you in that water either. Probably never even learned to swim in the lunatic asylum you came from.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne felt like a bucket of freezing water had been dropped on her then and there. “Lunatic Asylum!” she gasped, her hands dropping to her sides. Billy grinned, satisfied that Anne took his bait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy, leave her alone,” Jane admonished, glaring at her brother as Gilbert started walking over to where they were standing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne, let it go, please,” Moody hissed, annoyed with where this whole conversation was steering. He already felt bad that Anne had stepped in at all, let alone to have her face Billy’s taunts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No way! If Anne wants to stick that freckled nose in everyone’s business, let her hear it!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne glared at Billy, furious at his taunts against her better judgement. “Firstly, if any one belongs in a lunatic asylum, I can say for certain it’s you!” She shouted angrily. “And secondly, you don’t know anything about me. I can swim laps around you! If anyone is being a coward around here, I can assure you it isn’t Moody or I!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Prove it!” Billy challenged. “And I will bet a whole fifty cent piece that you won’t jump into that water right now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne bristled at this, her frustration with the boy in front of her reaching her limit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s enough, Billy.” Gilbert’s voice was stern as he stepped between the two. Though his demeanor was calm, Gilbert’s eyes spoke volumes as he approached Billy. However Billy met his gaze, holding his own ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne watched as Gilbert talked to Billy, and she felt irritated at how calm he was being as he tried to deescalate the situation. How he could remain calm was beyond her. Did he not want to punch him across that smug face? Anne <em> wanted </em> him to punch Billy— no, <em> she </em>wanted to punch Billy herself. Of course she could never, not without a better reason. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could, however, prove him wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something peculiar started in her mind as she thought back to her swimming lessons with Matthew. Up until that moment she had never felt confident, despite having learned the basics. But as she began considering it, she felt more convinced of her swimming skills. Maybe she had been hard on herself —surely she was much better than she remembered? They had, after all, swam all day long the last time she had lessons. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne, don’t mind Billy Andrews. He’s being callous because you called him out and embarrassed him,” Diana urged heatedly, her annoyance with Billy clear in her tone. “And Gilbert’s talking to him, I don't think he’s going to bother us anymore today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne looked back to the ocean, Diana’s voice not quite reaching her as she remembered what Gilbert had said earlier. He said it wasn’t a far jump, and she had seen him and the boys float atop the water before swimming in. She could easily float, and the distance between the cliff and shore wasn’t<em> that </em>far. So maybe— </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne?” Diana repeated. “Are you listening?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne looked to her friend with a confident smile, her decision made. Taking Diana’s hands into her own, she squeezed them reassuringly. “I’m going to beat him at his own game.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me? How?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne let go of Diana’s hands. “Dear Diana, please don’t be too cross with me.” And before Diana could say a word, Anne took a deep breath, and had turned to face the ocean. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Well. Here we go.’ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, like a shot, Anne ran. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt her heart pounding in her chest, the adrenaline Gilbert spoke of already coursing through her veins. She ran, her hair flying behind her and her skirts whipping past her legs. She heard Diana and the girls shouting her name, and as she passed the boys she met Billy’s eyes. To say he was staring in disbelief was an understatement: his eyes were comically wide and his face beet red. It gave her such satisfaction to see it as she ran past. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert’s eyes met hers for a second, too, as he turned to see what the commotion was about. His hazel eyes were wide with shock, but there was something more. Was that— amusement? Pride? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne didn’t have time to think about it more as she ran past — the only thing ahead of her now was the cliff. With another deep breath Anne flung her arms out and willed herself to be a bird, her foot pressing into the ground as she leapt as far as she could. And for the moment she felt weightless. She felt the laughter erupt from her mouth, a delightful thrill running through her body as the weightlessness transitioned into a heavier, more tangible feeling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, to be a cloud in the sky! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, as quickly as it had come, the sensation left as her stomach suddenly moved in her chest. The fall was not at all what she was expecting, and as she chanced a look downward she realized exactly how far up she had been. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She clamped her mouth shut, bracing herself for the inevitable moment she would break the surface of the icy sea below. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She plunged in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ocean was cold, and the tiny pinpricks she felt over her body as she went under were enough to take her breath away —  or, in this case, expel any breath she had in her body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was overcome with pride, as she opened her eyes in the water. She had done it, and Billy was probably up there gawking like the idiot he was! She could have laughed then and there, had she not been underwater, and she quickly decided not to waste another moment. She kicked her legs then, trying to propel herself up to the surface, when she noticed she was having great difficulty moving them. She looked down, almost in slow motion, as she realized her legs were quickly becoming tangled in the long fabric of her dress, rendering them almost useless. The adrenaline kicked in again, and Anne tried to reach down to untangle her dress. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Why didn’t I think about this dress when I jumped in?’ </em>Anne thought to herself as she bat at her skirts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she pulled at the heavy fabric, she realized she was beginning to sink, the air that Matthew had always told her would help her float had left her body when she first hit the water, and without any propulsion she was beginning to fall into the ocean’s depths. Panicking, Anne reached up and tried to paddle with her arms, hoping it would be enough to get her to the surface. Her red hair, loose around her face, blocked her vision and she realized she wasn’t sure which direction was up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She almost laughed, but her lungs burned as they achingly longed for oxygen. <em> ‘This is such a horribly unromantic and embarrassing way to die! </em>’ Anne thought. Desperately, she kicked and paddled in any way she could, but the dress only felt heavier and heavier — her movements weaker and weaker. The ocean’s silence was strangely loud in her ears, and though she thought she could hear her dear friend Diana call her name, it was muffled and drowned out by the sounds of her own heartbeat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was that Gilbert’s voice too? Anne wondered as her limbs became sluggish. She decided it wasn’t terrible that his voice was to be the last thing she heard. In fact, as her consciousness darkened, Anne suddenly found herself wishing that she had kissed him that night on his porch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert wasn’t exactly sure how Anne, Moody, and Billy had gotten into this confrontation, but once he bounded back up the cliff — eager to talk to Anne again — he had stumbled upon the three of them. The tension was so thick that Gilbert could feel it in the air, and his curiosity got the better of him as he picked up his shirt from the ground and walked over to ask Diana what was going on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had only been gone a couple minutes. What in the world could have possibly happened since then?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Diana had filled him in, he stayed watchful, knowing well enough that getting involved would no doubt lead to a confrontation with Billy — or with Anne. And since he was especially loathe for the latter, he stood by, ready to help but trusting Anne to be able to handle Billy’s baiting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, he had been hoping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, once Billy flung that final insult at Anne, a well-known sore spot for her, he knew things were going to spiral out of control soon. He made his way over to them, stepping between them in hopes he would be able to help pacify the situation. Gilbert hadn’t noticed Anne leaving his side until Billy, who had been arguing with him, trailed off, his mouth agape, and face bright red. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert spun around to see what had caught Billy’s eye, freezing as his eyes found Anne.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t—!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hazel eyes met her blue as Anne ran to the cliff’s edge. For a moment, Gilbert wanted to laugh: Anne was really going to do it! But that quickly dissolved into something deeper as he watched her, eyes wide, as she ran— her hair flowing behind her like flames, arms reaching out toward heaven, looking every bit like a goddess. Gilbert was suddenly reminded of his dream, and he found all he could do was smile at Anne as she ran past and leapt into the sea, trying to memorize her beauty in this moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a chuckle, Gilbert stepped back from Billy with a cool expression. “Looks like you owe her some money, Billy,” he said simply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy, still red-faced, sputtered and scoffed before ultimately stepping back from Gilbert and sitting down on a rock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert shook his head as Diana shouted for Anne, running to the edge to check for her. He hadn’t expected Anne to do it, though he had no doubt she was capable. Anne was never one to turn down a challenge, even if that challenge included flinging herself off a cliff. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert smiled and decided to meet her at the shore, eager to congratulate her on successfully getting Billy to shut his trap. He started walking back down the path when he heard Diana again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne!” she shouted, her voice desperate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert paused, the tone of Diana’s voice catching his attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana cried out her name again, frantically searching for any sign of her friend. But there was nothing — Anne was nowhere in sight. Diana felt herself panic, and she looked back to any help she could find. Gilbert’s eyes met hers, and Diana screamed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gilbert! She hasn’t come up!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dread suddenly filled Gilbert’s heart, and he ran as fast as he could to the cliff's edge where Diana was crouched and frantically searching. “She hasn't come up yet?” Gilbert demanded, as he started searching the water as well. The waves rolled in, one after the other, but there was no sign of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne!” Diana screamed again, tears springing to her eyes. “Gilbert, I don’t— I don’t think she knows how to swim!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> What? </em>” Gilbert shouted, his eyes wide as he processed this new bit of information. He looked back to the water. “But why would she jump if she didn’t—” Gilbert swallowed painfully, a lump forming in the back of his throat. Of course — this was Anne they were talking about, and Gilbert felt fear course through his body.  “Anne!” He shouted, again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moody, Charlie, and the girls arrived then, each looking just as fearful once they overheard Diana. Even Billy stood there, the disgusted expression he usually reserved for Anne replaced with something vaguely similar to concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Anne hasn’t come up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is she?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is she ok?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert realized it had been too long— she should have come up by then. And if Diana was right about Anne—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert’s heart filled with dread at what that meant. He immediately decided to go in after her. He turned to face Moody, fiercely shouting, “Get help! Now!” Then, without wasting another second, Gilbert turned on his feet and dove into the water below. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Gilbert plunged into the ocean, he squeezed his eyes shut, still not quite used to the shock of Canada’s cold water. Upon opening his eyes, he began furiously looking around him as he searched for Anne. The sound of the ocean was ominous, the pressure of being underwater distracting, and no matter which direction he looked, he couldn’t catch sight of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert swam up, breaking the surface for a moment to take another deep breath. Diana’s frantic cries reached his ears, “<em> Anne!” </em>and Gilbert dove back under. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was desperate as he tried to swim deeper, looking for any sign of her. As he searched, his thoughts went a mile a minute, digging out memories of her as if his own body was trying to strengthen his resolve. His eyes prickled at the corners, and he knew it had nothing to do with the salt water. He had to save her — there was no other option. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he felt his lungs ache, he turned to face the cliff and caught a fiery flash of red. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He swam toward her as fast as he could, reaching out and grasping a fistful of fabric. Anne was heavy from her dress, and Gilbert pulled her to his body, before pushing upward toward the surface. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second he came up, Diana cried out in relief. “Oh god, Anne!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert gasped for breath, feeling relief for the bundle in his arms, but as Gilbert took a glance at Anne, he realized she was unconscious and frighteningly pale. His eyes burned at the image, dreading the worst. He wanted to swim to the main shore where he was certain Moody and the others would be waiting, but the waves had pushed them closer to the hidden cove, and Gilbert was getting tired. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Diana, tell them to come around, I can’t swim all the way there, and I need to get her out of the water!” Gilbert shouted to Diana, who nodded tearfully, and ran to find the others. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>GIlbert clung to Anne with one arm as he headed to the shore of the cove. Anne’s weight lay heavily against him, especially now that he was thoroughly exhausted. He was frantic as he swam, each second he was in the water was a second more he hadn’t heard her breath in his ear, and that frightened him more than he was willing to think about. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon he could feel the sand below his feet, and without wasting another second he transferred her into his arms, panting heavily as he trudged through the water. The moment his toes encountered dry sand, Gilbert fell to his knees as he tried to place Anne on the ground as gently as he could manage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gasping for his own breath, Gilbert immediately felt for a pulse on her neck and dropped his head to her chest, listening for any sign of breathing. Her pulse was weak under his fingertips, but still no breath came from her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert felt his eyes sting. <em> Oh god.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne!” He shouted, grabbing her shoulders, desperation in his voice. “Anne, breathe!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things happened very fast then as a gasp ripped out of Anne’s mouth, her eyes wide and unseeing, her arms clawing skyward as if trying to climb something invisible. Gilbert, in his frenzied state, barked out a laugh as he let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, and he reached forward to grab her hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne, it’s alright! You’re alright!” Gilbert said, his eyes hot. “Calm down, you need to breathe!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne’s eyes met his then, and she stilled, her hands gripping his painfully tight as her chest heaved with each breath. She whimpered between breaths as she realized what had happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had almost drowned. And Gilbert had saved her life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat up on her elbows slowly as she took in the sight of him, his own chest rising with his breaths as he stared at her with wild, bloodshot eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert was a mess. He was relieved. He was worried. He was furious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned over her then and grabbed her shoulders, giving her a firm shake as his tearful eyes bore into hers. “What were you <em> thinking </em> , Anne?” He demanded, his voice hoarse with the different emotions he was feeling. “You could have <em> died </em> . What on earth were you <em> thinking </em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I— I don’t know. I—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you even consider what that would have done to Marilla and Matthew?” He asked, his eyes gazing fiercely into her. “Or your friends? Or..” He paused, “Or me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne watched as a tear slid down his cheek, chasing down the hard lines of his clenched jaw before mingling with the rest of the water on his skin; dripping down his neck, and over the expanse of his exposed chest. He was soaked, his curls plastered to his forehead, and his white shirt, barely buttoned at all, clung to his body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had saved her life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert watched as Anne’s eyes travelled down to his chest, before raking up to meet his eyes again. She was breathing heavily as she met his hazel eyes, tears gathering on her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert’s breathing became unsteady as he watched her attentions. His hands tightened their hold on her shoulders almost painfully as he felt her hands trace the collar of his shirt down to where the first button rested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes darkened as she met them again, their breaths shaky between them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne opened her mouth to apologize — she had meant to apologize. But her eyes descended on his lips, and all she managed was a hoarse and breathy whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gil—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He descended on her then, his lips crashing onto her’s desperately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne’s hands gripped his soaked, nearly see-through shirt, her world spinning at the sensation. Her eyelids slid shut as his lips, firm and insistent, pressed against hers. His hand caressed her shoulder as it moved up to the base of her neck,  the gentle pressure guiding her to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Under different circumstances, Anne would have balked at the thought of Gilbert’s mouth on hers. However, for the moment her mind was filled with the vision of waking up to him — soaked, scared, and exhausted — looking down at her with wild eyes. Eyes that looked as though his whole world would have ended if hers had. There was something that hung between them, the word so close to the tip of her tongue; one that Anne wouldn’t dare to speak. Something that teased and danced around their interactions — something that was becoming increasingly harder to deny. It was there the day before, on Gilbert’s porch, and countless times before, and it was present now as it fueled the moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne allowed it to take her over as she kissed him back, her lips responding just as eagerly as his. He started in surprise, pulling back slightly as Anne chased after his lips with her own. Taking a shuddering breath, Anne watched with heavy lidded eyes as something intense flashed in his eyes briefly, before he captured her mouth again. Anne gasped at his fierceness and her hands flew to his face, her fingertips brushing against his wet hair. Her lips parted as he slanted his mouth over hers, and she heard him groan as she pulled his lower lip between hers. As though a flood gate had been opened, his other arm immediately slid around her waist, and he firmly pulled her flush against his own body, his lips insistent as they ravaged hers, tasting her as if he was a man starved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He divided them for a second, her name falling from his lips like a prayer, ‘<em> Anne </em>,’ before he devoured her again, his fingertips digging into her waist. Her mind was reeling as she melted in his embrace, trying to meet his kisses with equal fervor — as though, even in this moment, Anne couldn’t be out done by him. But it was so much. He was so much.  As Anne clung to his shirt again under his attention, she felt as though she was drowning in emotions, and she whimpered, suddenly lightheaded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert separated them with an audible smack of their lips, concern on his face as he heard her whimper. Almost immediately, Anne curled up into herself as a violent cough tore through her lips — a harsh reminder of what had happened only minutes earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reached over to rub her back soothingly as she shook with each cough, feeling reality smack him just as hard as Anne’s slate had those few years earlier. Of course, kissing her senseless was not the best idea after she had nearly drowned. He took a deep breath as he willed his body to calm down from their encounter — then he paused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had just kissed Anne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gilbert!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Startled from his realization, Gilbert, looked over his shoulder to see their friends running around the corner. He kept his hand on Anne’s back, rubbing soothingly as she finally relaxed.  “She’s ok!" he called back hoarsely, waving them over. He felt a hand on his arm, and he looked back to Anne, pausing as his eyes met hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne had been watching him, a peculiar expression on her face. Her eyes were haunted, no doubt mirroring his own, and Gilbert lost himself in her gaze again. He wanted to ask her what was on her mind, but after everything that had happened, he knew this was neither the time nor place — not with the group running towards them now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne watched the way his gaze transformed into something so intense — something heavy and burning as he took as restrained breath. She wanted to reach over and smooth the lines in his brow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana was first to reach them as she fell to her knees and pulled Anne in her arms. “Oh goodness, Anne! Thank the heavens you are alright!” she sobbed, fresh tears gathering in her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert slowly rose to his feet, drawing in a deep breath and running a hand through his wet hair.  The boys had gathered around, each assessing the situation, when Gilbert noticed Billy standing a few yards away. Despite his earlier treatment of Anne, Billy watched with disguised concern, hovering back with a deep frown set on his brow. He looked toward Gilbert then, before his expression changed again to one of apathy. Gilbert didn't respond, choosing instead to maintain his indifferent expression as Billy scoffed and walked away from them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby, Tilly, Jane, and Josie reached them then, each surrounding Anne as she reached to embrace them all. “I’m alright, I’m just exhausted,” she murmured, realizing the truth in her words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why on earth did you do such a foolish thing?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess,” Anne began, looking up to meet Gilbert’s own inquisitive eyes. “I guess I wasn’t as good a swimmer as I thought I was.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana shook her head in disbelief, pulling Anne into her embrace again. “So foolish, Anne!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, well. I’m aware of that now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should get her home,” Moody said, catching Gilbert’s attention. “I don’t think anyone’s really in the mood to stick around, now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Anne choked out. “No, don't stop on account of me!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You nearly drowned, Anne!” Charlie added in an incredulous voice. Anne wanted to argue, but her lungs contracted, and she coughed again.  Gilbert glanced at her, concerned again. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Charlie’s words affected Gilbert much more than he was expecting. He nodded, glancing out towards the sea, the ever present realization that had he not come today, Anne could have been lost. And while she could have been drowning,  he— he would have been moping at home over misunderstood words, completely ignorant to what would have happened. The thought clenched at his heart, and he swallowed painfully at the lump that had grown in his throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” He said, huskily. “Yeah, lets get her home.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne sighed as she rose from bed the next day, the bright sun lighting up her whitewashed walls. Despite the sunny skies, Anne groaned. Today she absolutely felt awful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The events of the day before replayed in her mind, from the moment she set foot on the golden sand, to the moment she collapsed into her bed, exhausted. After her near death experience, Moody, Diana, and Gilbert had helped her back to Moody’s house — which was not far from the beach they were at. Moody’s father, thoroughly upset with his son’s plans, insisted on calling for a doctor when he was informed of what happened. However at Gilbert’s reassurance, he decided that things were under control and that bringing her home was in her best interest. It was then that Moody’s father insisted that Diana and Gilbert go straight home, and that he would take Anne home with Moody there to explain what exactly happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne hadn’t argued, she had been so eager for the day to be done and over. Her mind was already far too occupied with what had transpired to allow anything else to cloud her thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she had climbed into the carriage with Moody and his father, her eyes met Gilbert’s. He met them briefly, before looking to the ground, jaw clenched, and he nodded to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get some rest,” he said softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Diana promised, before adding, “if mother allows.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with a crack of the reins, Anne had set off back home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say Marilla was upset was an understatement. By the time they got home, her dress was still thoroughly wet and her hair wispy and damp. Moody tried his best to explain what had transpired, his father standing behind him with arms crossed, but the entire time Marilla’s eyes bore into Anne. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well. Thank you for bringing Anne home,” she had said, voice tight with disappointment, a hand firm on her shoulder. “I’ll take care of it from here. I’m very sorry you had to go out of your way to come here today.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was no trouble, Miss Cuthbert. Moody here will be making up for any of the lost work when we get back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won't keep you then. Thank you again.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, the two of them stepped back into the house, and shut the door behind them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marilla’s was, of course, upset, her face turning every color in a rainbow as she scolded Anne. And while Anne could handle Marilla’s tirade, it was Matthew’s reaction that tore into her heart the most. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank God,” he began, “that Gilbert was there to pull you out. I’d expect we’d be havin’ a very different conversation today had he hadn’t been.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marilla’s face tensed at his words, hearing the pain in his quiet voice. Anne felt the lump grow painfully in her throat, and she reached forward to hold onto her father. “Matthew—” she began. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne. I think it’s time for you to head upstairs and wash up for dinner. We’ll talk more on this once my mind is settled,” Marilla interrupted firmly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne nodded, and had gone upstairs without another word. However, after washing up, she began to feel the events of the day catch up to her and headed straight to her bed to rest for a second. She didn’t rouse until the morning, her body having been thoroughly spent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This morning the physical response to the previous day was evident. Her arms and legs were so stiff and achy that she felt as though she could barely move them. She clumsily walked to her wash basin where Marilla had already set a fresh pitcher of water down. Her lips, curiously, were sore as well — almost bruised — and she reached up to touch them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she looked into her mirror and her fingers grazed her lips, her eyes widened slightly, the memories suddenly rushing into her mind from the moments after Gilbert had saved her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh god in heaven. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had kissed Gilbert Blythe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gasping, Anne brought her fingers to her lips again, leaning forward to the mirror as if expecting physical evidence to be remaining on her. Her breaths were rapid as she stared at herself, fingers clutched in her hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, she hadn’t just kissed him — she had practically ravaged him! She squeaked at the thought, and though she knew that Gilbert had not only initiated the kiss — rather he matched her with equal, if not greater, fervor — she couldn’t help but feel like she had utterly taken advantage of the poor man’s emotional state. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, what did I do?” she cried as she turned around and began pacing about the room, mind spinning as she wondered how she could have forgotten such a detail. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The initial panic began to ebb away however as she suddenly remembered his intense gaze, eyes full of unshed tears as he watched her come to after her near drowning.  He had been so — terrified? Furious? Relieved? Anne couldn’t put a word to it, but his face was so full of emotion — so utterly <em> Gilbert </em>— that she had been lost to the longing in her own heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did that mean she liked him? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, <em> ‘like’ </em> hardly captured the feelings that had welled in her chest at the sight of him. The way his brow furrowed as he searched her eyes — she wondered if he could see her heart too? The way his eyes always drifted to her lips while she spoke, as if her mouth could bring all words to life. The way, no matter what she flung at him, he remained ever present and loyal to her and the unique friendship they managed to create between the two of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked distractedly to where her dress had been laid out, and pulled her nightgown overhead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things had changed so much in the last year, their childish rivalry suddenly turning into something very different. Frustrations turning into butterflies. Annoyance turning into longing. Their relationship had transformed so much since Bash and Mary’s wedding, it was almost unrecognizable and yet so much hadn’t changed at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was she enamored? No... that wasn’t quite it either. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His unguarded smile replayed in her mind, and her heart fluttered in her chest. The glimmer in his eyes and the way they darkened as he gazed at her before they kissed sent a thrill through her body. The way her name fell from his lips made her heart swell so much she was sure it would stop beating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was that...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think,” Anne began, the words clinging on the tip of her tongue. “Am I— Do I love—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne!” Marilla called from downstairs, startling her from her thoughts. “You have a visitor!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne’s eyebrows rose on her forehead in surprise. Marilla was allowing a visitor after yesterday’s adventure? Before she had ample time to scold her and remind her of her foolishness? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne breathed a sigh of relief. Diana was most likely given permission to come visit her, and Anne could have kissed her for her perfect timing. Now, that she was coming to the head of a very tumultuous discovery. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marilla, I’m still very weak! Can you please send them up?” Anne called back as she splashed her face quickly with water. Not waiting for a reply, Anne hurried — as best she could — to pull her dress overhead. She had her back to the door as footsteps reached her doorway, and she hastily fastened her dress over her chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God bless, you and your impeccable timing, my dearest Diana!” Anne called, turning around as she struggled with a button at her collarbone. “Because I’ve just come to the most fascinating and confounding discovery. It’s something so wonderfully frightening and exciting! Diana, I think I’m falling in love with—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked up just then, her feet skidding to a stop and her fingers falling from her unfastened collar. Her heart stopped, and she prayed she was still dreaming and that she was in fact still dead asleep in her bed. Her fingers moved deftly to her wrist, pinching the skin she encountered there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Ouch </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana was nowhere to be seen and she was left staring into wide hazel eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She exhaled shakily. “Gilbert…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert wasn’t sure what he would be walking into when he approached Green Gables. He knew, without a doubt, that Anne was very much in trouble, and he knew that he and their friends probably wouldn't be Marilla’s favorite people right now. However, after a night of tossing, turning, and hardly any sleep, he decided that first thing in the morning he would go to Green Gables and talk to Anne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he approached the gate, he could see Jerry and Matthew in the fields. They stopped and looked over to Gilbert as he passed through the gate, and they raised their hands as a hello. Gilbert nodded to them, waving back as they turned back to their work. Gilbert took it as a positive sign that he wouldn’t be run off the farm, so he continued forward to the white and green walls of Anne’s home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he approached the threshold, he caught a glance of himself in the reflection of the window. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, a tell-tale sign of his sleepless night, and his hair stuck out in every direction. He hoped his appearance wouldn’t startle Marilla too much as he raised his hand to knock on the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marilla turned around in the kitchen, her eyes widening to see the man that stood at her doorway. She gathered her skirts, drying her hands in her apron as she approached before opening the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why, Gilbert! What on earth brings you here so early?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Miss Cuthbert,” Gilbert greeted, nodding his head. “I’m sorry to come over unannounced, but I was hoping to talk to Anne and check to see how she’s feeling.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marilla frowned, something Gilbert wasn’t quite used to seeing directed at him. “Also,” he continued, “I wanted to apologize to you for the events that happened yesterday. It was irresponsible, and I wanted to make sure I apologized to you directly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marilla sighed, dropping her apron. “Oh, Gilbert.” She sighed, shaking her head. “You don’t have to apologize to me. Moody Spurgeon and Anne gave me full details on the events that happened yesterday, including on how Anne’s hot head is what prompted her foolish decisions. I have to admit, I was a little disappointed to hear that you were a part of the tomfoolery, but,” Marilla reached forward to rest her hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. “I thank the dear lord you were there. I have become aware that had it not been for your fast thinking, my Anne might not be with us today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert watched Marilla’s teary eyes, before reaching up to cover her hand with his own. He had always admired Marilla’s ability to see a greater picture than most did — something Marilla always credited to being responsible for Anne. “Thank you, Miss Cuthbert,” he murmured, voice hoarse from the emotion that threatened to spill over into his own eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marilla removed her hand from his shoulder, and backed the door open. “Come on in, Gilbert. Anne woke up a little while ago, she should be coming down any moment.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert walked inside, and Marilla shook her head at him as she took in his appearance. “Goodness, Gilbert. You look bone tired yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t get much sleep last night. Too many things on my mind,” he answered truthfully. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure you didn’t with Anne giving such a fright,” Marilla agreed, moving back to the stove to set the bread loaves inside. She looked up as she heard the footsteps above them. “Anne is up and about. I’ll call her for you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marilla walked over to the steps as Gilbert placed a wild flower he had picked along the way into his front pocket. “Anne! You have a visitor!” she called. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment later, he could hear Anne’s voice call back. “Marilla, I’m still very weak! Can you please send them up?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert froze at her request, while Marilla tutted under her breath. “Send you up indeed!” she muttered. “Had that girl not almost caught her death yesterday, I’d laugh right in her face at such a request. But she isn’t feeling well, so I will allow it just this once. Though, had it been anyone else I would have told them no.” She turned to Gilbert with a smile. “Up you go Gilbert. I trust you to be on your best behavior while I call Matthew in for breakfast. I’ll be here if either of you need anything.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert nodded before he slowly stepped through the dining area and began heading up the staircase. At the top of the stairs, he paused and looked around, unsure where to head to from there, when he heard movement coming from the room on the right. He peered in the room, holding his breath as he spotted Anne by her bed, back to him, while she struggled with something on her shirt. Her hair was wild and unbrushed from the night before, barely contained in a loose braid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God bless you and your impeccable timing, my dearest Diana!” Anne called out as she spun on her heel, startling Gilbert. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood up straighter, hoping to catch her eye so she would realize her mistake. She didn't though, and instead took a few steps forward, working on the buttons on the collar of her light green dress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I’ve just come to the most fascinating and confounding discovery. It’s something so wonderfully frightening and exciting! Diana, I think I’m falling in love with—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert’s eyes widened at her words just as her impossibly blue eyes looked up and met his.  She stopped in her tracks, whatever she had planned to say dying on her lips. Neither moved as they took in the sight of each other; Gilbert curious about Anne’s sentence, and Anne curious as to why he was here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gilbert,” she said breathlessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert cleared his throat, pulling himself from his stupor, as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “Sorry to intrude, Anne,” he began, watching her reaction. He paused, and his eyebrows knit together as he looked uncertain. “I’m sorry — Should I wait downstairs? I know you were expecting Diana, but—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“—No!” she interrupted, snapping out of her daydream. “I’m sorry, it’s fine. But Marilla?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert heard the question in her voice, and he nodded his head toward the window. “She told me to head up because she had to address some things with Matthew.” He smiled at her boyishly, and tilted his head back. “I’m under strict orders to be on my best behavior.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ane rolled her eyes with a smile. “Yes, well, it may be too late for that,” she retorted, then immediately wished she had not said anything. Their smiles disappeared, both of them suddenly remembering the moment they had shared at the beach. “Sorry,” Anne apologized. “That was a silly thing to say. I’m sorry.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert nodded slowly, his face taught. “No. Nothing to apologize for— it’s just,” Gilbert’s brows furrowed and he cleared his throat, glancing up at Anne with a hesitant expression. “I’m here because— well. About yesterday—“ He huffed dramatically, running a hand through this hair. “Anne, can we talk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne gazed at his curious expression like she had never seen it before. He looked so devastatingly handsome as he nervously waited for her response, and Anne thought she could memorize everything about his face just then. However, his words reached her ears and she suddenly felt a bit alarmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to talk about the day before, but why did he look so nervous? Was he dreading the talk with her? Did he regret it? Was he going to be upset with the way she flung herself at him? She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert’s face looked concerned then. “Anne?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snapping herself out of her stupor, she nodded her head distractedly. “Of course,” she replied and stepped back to gesture to the chair in her room. Gilbert nodded and sat down in the chair, pulling it closer to Anne as she sat back down on her bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert, unsure how to begin, decided to start with something safe. “How are you feeling?” he asked softly. “You told Marilla you were feeling weak?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne sighed. Small talk first, huh? So be it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not too bad, honestly. I was just getting dressed, and thought you were Diana.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He raised his brows at this. “You lied to Marilla?” he asked with a knowing smile. Anne shot him a withering look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not lied. Just bent the truth a little. I was getting dressed, so I really was a bit occupied to go downstairs.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled at this, and glanced down at her with a tilt of his head. “You missed one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” Anne asked, before she held her breath in surprise. Gilbert reached over to the base of her throat then, warmth radiating from his fingertips as he pulled at the fabric of her collar. She felt herself flush at his closeness, her eyes searching his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His brow was wrinkled in concentration, lips pursed, and he pulled back slightly to smile at her. “There,” he said simply, a slight flush dusting over his ears. Anne reached up to touch where his fingers had been, and she felt the button she had been struggling with now looped in, her collar now neatly closed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. “Thanks,” she breathed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He held her gaze for a moment, both content with the silence between them, their breaths the only sound in the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re sure you’re ok?” he finally asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I’m just a little sore,” she responded, deciding not to beat around the bush. “Well, my arms and legs, if I’m quite honest. They feel like I’ve worked the field for a week. Is it possible for all that to make me feel like they’ll fall right off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert shook his head. “They won’t, I assure you, but if you were struggling, the resistance in the water no doubt exhausted your muscles quite a bit.” He paused, looking toward the ground as he realized the amount of struggling Anne must have done in that moment when she saw the surface getting further and further away from her. The fear she must have felt. That desperation to live. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a deep, shaky breath, hoping that his exhale would take away the darkness he felt in that moment.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I keep coughing,” Anne added. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert closed his eyes, trying to block out the image of Anne not breathing in his arms. “Normal,” he muttered darkly. “When I pulled you out, you weren’t breathing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne bit her lip then, noticing the tension in Gilbert. She wanted to reach out to him then — she wanted to reassure him that she was still here and sitting in front of him. The nagging part of her, however, reminded her that she had no right to. Not until she heard what he had to say about their encounter. So, instead, she continued. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, don’t make that face, Gilbert! I’m well enough now,” Anne reassured softly. “You saved my life, afterall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert looked up at her then, taking in her alabaster skin, cheeks that were flushed with life, and the smattering of freckles that decorated her face. She looked absolutely beautiful — her face as bright as the sun, with wild hair that framed her face like flames. The thought of her — gorgeous as she was, bright as she was, lively as she was — nearly lost to the depths had given him such a spook that he wanted to reach over and take her into his arms again. But he couldn’t. Not without talking to her about what had happened first. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you’re well enough, but when I say it was by some miracle, believe me, Anne,” he answered, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his legs. “After I jumped in after you, I almost couldn't find you. I went back a second time, and just when I was about to go up for air, there you were. I swear I never swam so fast in my life.” He paused, his lips contorted into a taut grimace. “And when I pulled you out of the water and you were just lying there not breathing— I felt. I just—“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gilbert. Really, I’m ok,” Anne reassured. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And when you woke up, I was just so relieved— I...” he trailed off, turning to her at last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He met her eyes, so many emotions crossing his face then. Anne watched him, so open and able for her to read, and she found herself wishing she had never jumped into the water if it would have saved him from this. His eyes drifted to her lips again, so quick that Anne almost missed it, and he shook his head, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne. I owe you an apology.” His tone was serious as he met her eyes again. “For yesterday.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne’s heart dropped at his words, and the tone of voice with which they were delivered. She recognized the change in the air, the mood transforming and changing course to a conversation she wasn’t sure sure she was prepared to hear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An apology?” she echoed, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she convinced herself of his rejection. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em> I should have known better,’ </em> Anne thought sadly, as she prepared herself for whatever words he would follow with. Her heart sank as she considered what to do next. Here she was— just barely discovering what her feelings had been trying to tell her. Finally admitting to herself what she was beginning to feel for Gilbert. And here he was, about to apologize for ever kissing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne felt something fiery in her chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne, I’m so very sorry for—“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Save it, Gilbert!” she said curtly. “I don’t want your apology!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert’s eyes widened and his face became pale. “What? Anne—“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood up then, her fists clenched at her sides as she felt her embarrassment fuel her anger. “You heard me,” she answered. “Did you come here to make me a fool?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert frowned at her with squinted eyes as he heard her words. “Make you a fool? Anne, really, where is this coming from?” He crossed his arms. “I wanted to see how you were doing. I’m trying to apologize—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes! To see how I’m doing?” Anne hissed, trying not to make too much noise. She crossed her own arms over her chest. “You can drop the act, Gilbert. All the false concern is unnecessary for what you’re about to do to me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this, Gilbert’s face soured and he pushed himself up to his feet to meet her stare with equal intensity. “False concern?” Gilbert repeated almost cynically, a deep frown in his eyes. He stretched his arms out, and looked at her with an incredulous expression. “Anne, <em> look at me </em>! I’ve been sick with worry all night!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sick with worry, indeed! Worry that you would be left having to deal with a girl’s broken heart after confessing to her that everything that transpired was a dreadful mistake, I imagine?” Anne asked, her voice shaking with emotion with each breath she took. She couldn’t look at him, everytime she did she could feel her heart shatter, and she refused to cry in front of him. Even now, with Gilbert’s eyes wide and utter confusion clear on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Broken heart?” he repeated, looking like he had been suddenly doused with cold water. “Anne, I think you misunderstand—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gilbert, please. Just—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just what? Anne wasn’t quite sure herself. All she knew is that she couldn't bear to hear him say it was all a mistake, and he hadn’t meant to kiss her. Not now, when she had just decided that she could possibly be in love with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers brushed against the back of her hand, fleetingly, as he tried to get her attention. “Anne, I may be completely, utterly wrong for thinking this— but I think we may be in the midst of a miscommunication. So, I must beg you, may I please speak?” he asked as his hazel eyes looked at her questioningly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne turned her head away from him, but nodded and sat back down on her bed. Gilbert followed suit, sitting back down on his chair with a cautious look on his face. When she refused to look at him, he sighed and leaned forward on his elbows, glancing at her from below his brow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne, I was so relieved to see you alive, I’m afraid I didn’t really consider your feelings on the matter.” Gilbert said softly as Anne watched him curiously from the corner of her eyes. “I saw your face, and everything I’ve ever felt just came to me in such a rush. It was overwhelming because up until that moment, I thought I had lost you completely. And you were looking at me in such a way... It was all just so much at once so—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He met her eyes, pools of hazel bearing into her own eyes with unrestrained hope. “So I kissed you. And, I’m not at all sorry I did, Anne. I just— I didn't mean to force myself upon you in that moment when you were so already so vulnerable. I’m sorry if my actions were unwelcome to you Anne. It was never my intention to disrespect you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne exhaled the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding, and her heart suddenly felt lighter. He thought he had forced her to kiss him? He wasn’t sorry he did? Anne felt the sting of tears behind her eyes again when she realized her fear may have been unfounded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It must have shown on her face because Gilbert suddenly looked concerned, and he nudged her knee with his own. “Anne, you have to tell me what you’re thinking.” he implored, so quietly that she almost missed it. “I want no other misunderstandings between us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne turned to him fully, watching the hope and fear on his face. “So,” she began, her voice unrecognizable in her own ears. “You’re not sorry you kissed me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert’s eyes softened then, and he smiled at her gently. Anne felt like she would melt on the spot from the way he looked at her. “Not in the slightest,” he returned roguishly as his knee tapped hers again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne sighed in relief, a smile lighting up her face, as she found herself unable to restrain her joy any longer. Gilbert smiled back widely, the corners of his eyes wrinkling from it. Both wore identical flushes across their cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In fact,” Gilbert continued, shyness evident in his tone despite his deep voice, “I was hoping you’d give me a chance to do this the right way.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne raised an eyebrow at him, and gave him a crooked smile. “I’ll admit, I’m curious what you have in mind.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert’s smile faded, and he reached forward to take Anne’s hands in his own. His eyes were curious, silently seeking permission in hers, before he took a deep breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne, I’m certain from the moment I met you I knew there was something different about you. Something intriguing. So much so that I would risk a fiery redhead’s temper just to get her to say one word to me. I was young and dumb then, and in many ways still am. But now, every time I close my eyes, all I can think about is you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re still young, Anne, and I can't expect either of us to have all the answers. But, I think,” Gilbert paused as he squeezed her fingers in his larger hands, his eyes so full of an emotion that Anne instantly recognized as one she had seen in her own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that I may be falling in love with you, Anne.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There it was, Gilbert’s secret no longer, hanging in the air between them. His eyes searched hers for any type of response, jaw clenched and lips pursed as he waited patiently for Anne to process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne wanted to cry, She wanted to laugh. She wanted to reach over and squeeze him until Marilla ordered him out. Thankfully, she managed not to do any of those things, and did the one thing Gilbert had not completely expected. Her eyes gazed at his lips with intention, before glancing back into his hopeful eyes. Gilbert inhaled shakily, his grip on her fingers tightening, before he gently pulled her to him. Anne’s eyes drifted shut as she followed, leaning forward until she captured his lips in hers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kiss was gentle and full of hope and promises they couldn’t quite articulate in the very new feelings they were experiencing. Anne’s stomach felt like a flurry of butterflies, and though this wasn’t their first kiss, her body reacted in every way like it had yesterday. Anne brought a hand to his cheek, her lips caressing his firmly as Gilbert, taking a more submissive role this time, allowed Anne her time to explore and take control of the moment. She parted her lips and pulled him firmly against her, taking his upper lip between her own, enjoying the way Gilbert sighed into the kiss. His hand rose to her elbow, caressing the skin there, as she gave into the urge to thread her fingers into his thick black hair. Feeling breathless then, she separated them, slowly, peppering his mouth with smaller kisses. His eyelids parted then, eyes burning with emotion, as she pulled back a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think,” she began, looking at him with her own hopeful expression, her cheeks a rosy pink, and lips curled into a bashful smile. “I think you might not be alone in feeling that way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Relief passed over Gilbert’s face and his smile could barely contain his happiness. He threaded their fingers together, bringing her hand up to him before pressing the softest of kisses on her knuckles. Anne realized that if she didn’t feel like a pool of jelly yet, she certainly felt like it now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Gilbert began, his breath tickling the skin on the back of her hand. “What you were saying before— when you thought I was Diana…?” he wondered, meeting her eyes with his own imploring ones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne laughed breathily, as she considered answering him. They were already well into this confession, she didn’t see any point in holding back now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled at him, her eyes gleaming from the sunlight. “I think I may be falling in love with you, too, Gilbert,” she whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes drifted shut and he smiled, enjoying the way her words embraced him, and he decided in that moment that he was the happiest he had even been in his life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say it again,” he murmured, feeling every bit like the lovesick fools in the poetry he remembered reading with his father. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’m— oh!” she squeaked in surprise as he exhaled, and reached over to the base of her neck to pull her to him. His lips brushed over hers insistently in an eager yet chaste kiss before he pulled away with a dreamy smile on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could get used to that,” he replied with a goofy grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne laughed, feeling very much the same. However there were a few pressing things she knew they'd have to address eventually. “We’ll see how you feel about that when Bash finds out,” she laughed. “Or Marilla.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert smiled at her, adoring every freckle on her face. “Bash can say whatever he wants. Nothing will keep me from loving <em> this, </em> ” he paused as he flashed her an impish grin. “And Marilla <em> likes </em>me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne rolled her eyes at his flirty smile, and shoved him playfully on his chest. “Yes, well. I still have Ruby to talk to. She is my friend, and I really don’t want to hurt her.” She looked toward her feet, suddenly feeling very sad for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert leaned forward to capture her gaze. “Ruby will understand. Everyone will. When we’re ready for them to know about us,” he reassured her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what are we exactly?” Anne asked, her cheeks flushing again. Gilbert smiled at her softly, before linking their hands together again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re Anne and Gilbert,” he said simply. “Same as we’ve always been, but <em> better.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne laughed and squeezed his hand in return. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh definitely better.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed my FIRST SHIRBERT FIC EVER! </p>
<p>Please review :) Maybe I'll write more! ;)</p>
<p>Also BIG THANK YOU to Marie (@uwontfeelathing) for being my amazing Beta! And my beautiful friend Joss for the AMAZING TITLE! And Heather for letting me talk your ear off about this fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>